WARNING : This is Not A Fairytale
by MissAtonamy
Summary: The story of a girl finding her dad, going through life and having a few surprises along the way -Usher Raymond- -Justin Bieber- -O.C- -Famous Characters-
1. Ins & Outs

_Authors Note: This is the start of my new story, I hope you enjoy it._

**WARNING : This is Not a Fairytale**

**Chapter One**

**Ins & Outs **

If you're the type of person, who likes lovey dovey stories, or stories about princesses, click the red X at the top of this page now, because whatever anyone else thinks, this is defiantly not a fairytale, no pixies, no hair long enough to climb, Just me, Adrianna Thomas, 15 years old, long Plum curly hair, slim and curvy, but nothing extraordinary, I dyed my hair at my friends birthday party, my mum went ballistic, like usual, she can be okay, but when she's been drinking or taking stuff she gets off the dodgy looking guy who lives above us, she goes a bit high then cranky, but the rest of the time she's ok, my best friend Nikki Rolemierez, is a bit on the perfect side, Her hair is straight and naturally black, she's rather tall and thin, but is really pretty, she wont take drugs she wont drink, nothing, everything about her is neat and tidy, she's a perfectionist, then there's Ditzy, and that's her real name, Ditzy Rose, and she is completely mad, She has really curly hair, she's a bit on the short side, but she wears heels allot and skimpy clothes which show of her cleavage, she takes drugs, drinks, dyes her hair every colour, lost her virginity when she was 13, she's wild and crazy, but is great at advice, that's pretty much it about friends, my mum had me when she was 17, and from what I hear, my dad was a high school jock, the hottest guy in the school, I'm writing this because, I am going to find him, I have some pictures of him, and I have enough money, mum wont care, the problem is, I live in New York, and I have to get around the united states, it could take weeks, but its worth it, meeting my dad is worth it, however much my mum hates him.


	2. Time To Go !

_Authors Note: Hey guys, I'm going to be uploading more soon, oh and this is going to involve allot of famous people, and remember not a fairytale, wait and see!_

_Enjoy!_

_P.S_

_Adrianna is tan not dark but not white, her mum is very fair._

_And they will get longer it's just the start, and please review and give me your comments and ideas Thanks x _

**WARNING: This is Not a **Fairytale

**Chapter Two**

**Time to Go**

_**3**__**rd**__** June 1:00 AM: Location: New York Defoe Street**_

I opened my eyes as I heard my mum go upstairs to our dodgy neighbour, I walked over to my dresser, putting my hair in a ponytail and smiling at my self, as I walked over to my bed I heard squeaking coming from above, I felt my stomach lurch as a visual image of what was going on up there went through my head, I reached under my bed for my rucksack which I had packed earlier, containing a couple of shirts, vests, shorts, a pair of jeans, And my Diamond necklace that mum said that my dad had given her for her birthday before he left, it was my most important possession, and I would never let it go for anything, I looked at what I was wearing, Black boots with a pair of black skinny jeans, Black vest with a black chequered shirt over it, I tiptoed out of the apartment, I got out of the flats ok, as I jogged over to the train station I thought about meeting my dad, He wouldn't believe me, my dad isn't normal, he's famous, known around the world, Usher Raymond, I know your probably laughing your socks off, As if my dad is the Usher, but its true and that was the hard part, but I was the spy type, sneaky and devious, so just watch me meet my dad, but it will not be pretty, I got to the train station, Bought my ticket, and I was on my way to Canada !

_**5:00 AM **_

_**Location: Canada Revolutionary Hotel Yankton Street**_

_**Justin's P.O.V**_

I sat up yawning, thinking about the dream I had off a girl with Purple hair, I just shook it off as I checked the time "Five Am, seriously, Damn" I didn't feel tired so I got up and had a shower, when I was done I went through my normal routine, Brush, Blow dry, shake, smile, get dressed and done, I walked down the stairs to get to the breakfast room, I saw Usher flirting with a waitress, same old Ush, As I sat down with a load of food piled on my plate, I saw the girl Usher was talking to laugh and walk away, Ushers face kind of dropped as he came and took a seat next to me, "So Ush how'd it go?" I said smiling, Usher looked at me and sighed "Bad man, I just wish … Never mind, I'll see ya later dude" My face dropped as I thought about what he had been thinking about, I noticed he had dropped his wallet, looking around making sure no one noticed, I picked it up and looked inside, finding Ush, a bit younger standing next to a woman with long brown hair, I also found a picture of a tanned baby with a tuff of Black hair on the top of its head, I felt confused at that moment, "Usher had a kid?"


	3. Sad story

_AuthorsNote: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, here__'s the next one, in third person!_

**WARNING: This is Not a Fairytale**

**Chapter Two: Sad Story**

_**3**__**rd**__** June 9:00 AM: Location: Train Station**_

_**Adrianna:**_

Addie felt the train come to a halt as I looked out the window she saw a sign saying 'Ohio', looking at the ticket seeing it was the first stop, they would stay her for an hour, then they would go again, It would be boring to sit in a train for an hour, and Addie felt the need to stretch her legs after an Eight hour train ride, sighing she thought of how long she had been sitting there, Jumping off the train and feeling the crisp morning air against her skin, she looked around to see a woman's bathroom, Walking in she saw it had showers too, Taking of her clothes and stepping into the steaming water, she thought about how she was that one step closer to meeting her dad.

_**9:10 AM**___

_**Location:**_ _**Canada Revolutionary Hotel Yankton Street**_

_**Justin:**_

Justin's eyes opened blinking in the sun from his window, he was still confused about Usher having a child, but didn't want to make too much of a deal about it, maybe it was a relative instead, but he wasn't going to ask, it would be an invasion of Privacy, so He was just going to find out by himself, Standing up he stretched pulling on a pair of jeans and a white shirt, he looked into the mirror, Winking to himself he left the room, when he got downstairs, he found Usher flirting with the same girl from earlier, He had gone back to bed after eating, finding that five in the morning was way too early.

_**9:11**__** AM**_

_**Location: Canada Revolutionary Hotel Yankton Street**_

_**Usher: **_

Usher was hitting on the girl once again, failing miserably, "Well, I am-" Usher was cut of by the girl, "Oh um is that my Brother calling me?" The girl took her phone out of her pocket and pretended she was talking to someone while walking away, Usher was about to go and wakeup Justin when he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket, taking the phone out of his pocket he didn't check the I.D. "Hey, Usher here!" Usher nearly had a heart attack when he heard who was on the other side, Jennette (Adrianna's Mum) "Usher, Is she with you!" He hadn't talked to Jen in Years; this was scary, "Who?" "Adrianna" Usher's heart sunk "Why what's happened?" He heard the sadness in her voice, "She's Gone … I woke up this morning, walked into her room and everything she treasured was gone" Usher sighed, "Maybe she just slept over her friends" Usher nearly when Deaf after Jen screamed "No, She took the Necklace, the one you gave her!" Usher felt a tear roll down his cheek, "I will keep an eye out, send me the most recent picture you have of her and I will try everything" Usher hung up holding the phone to his chest, and walking towards the exit, Ignoring Justin he left the hotel, Crying.


End file.
